Present Meets Future: Bark To Nature (gussygus28's way)
by gussygus28
Summary: My version of the Present Meets Future version of Bark To Nature.
A/N: Hello, everyone! This is another Peachy-Author-inspired fic. So here's the deal, I wondered what one of the chapters of her what-if "T.U.F.F. Puppy" fic, "Present Meets Future", had more content original from the actual "T.U.F.F. Puppy" show and she said if I could write it out myself and that's exactly what I'll do. On with the show!

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. And right now, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chief and the future kids were in the parking garage where the agents parked.

"Agents, I brought you to this parking garage because I can't find my car." Keswick explained.

"What?" Keswick's kids facepalmed. Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Everybody, fan out! Tango, Foxtrot, Alpha information!" The Chief cried out. That's when Dudley found Keswick's car.

"Good job, Dad!" Dudley and Kitty's kids (all except Molly Puppy, who was feeling a little strange) cheered.

"Well, that was easy." said Lisa.

"Yeah. But I wonder if Dad remembered parking his car in the spot that was reserved for him." Tyler added.

"At least we've found it." said Emily, shrugging her shoulders.

"And so ends another pressure-filled day at T.U.F.F." The Chief said. The agents were about to go home and celebrate their heroism, but not so fast! Keswick wanted to present his newest weapon in their war of crime: The T.U.F.F. R.V.! Except the spot he was motioning to was empty.

"Aaaand _where_ is it?" Atin asked.

"I forgot where I parked that too." Keswick admitted. All the future kids (except Molly) fell over on the ground.

"Really?" Keswick's kids groaned. That's when Dudley found the R.V. He's finding all the cars today! He and the kids (Once again, all except Molly) went inside the R.V. While Keswick explained what the R.V. was for, Kitty wanted to see what was up with Molly.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"Remember 5 minutes ago before we got here, when we were having a drinking contest with Dad?" Molly reminded her.

 **5 MINUTES AGO...**

 _"Drinking contest! First one to chug down their juice wins!" Dudley announced as he and the future kids held up glasses of lemonade. "GO!" They all chugging down their lemonade. Molly chugged hers down fast! She was the winner! "And the winner is...Folly!"_

 _"It's Molly!" Molly corrected._

 **END OF FLASHBACK...**

"I can't believe he would forget his own child's name." Kitty remembered. "But what does that has to do with this?"

"All that lemonade _really_ kicked into my bladder!" Molly exclaimed crossing her legs and holding her crotch. "And now, I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Molly, all you had to do was-" Kitty was about to say before she was interrupted by Dudley who exclaimed "Who cares?! It has a froaster!"

"All I had to do was what?" Molly asked.

"Tell me." Kitty finished before she walked to R.V., holding Molly's hand.

"It can fry your hot dog and toast your bun at _the same time!_ " Dudley explained.

 _I'm never going outside again!_

"But Daddy, you can't just stay in here _forever!_ " Summer Puppy exclaimed.

"Summer's right, you know!" Blossom told him.

"Who wants a froasted hot dog?" Dudley asked everyone.

"Dudley would you please-Actually I'll take a hot dog." Kitty said.

"Still have to go!" Molly exclaimed.

"I'll fire up the froaster by pushing this unlabeled button with the skull next to it." Dudley said.

"Dad, I don't think you should-" Annabeth Puppy was about to say but it was too late. Dudley pushed the button.

"That was button for the anvil cannon." Keswick explained.

"For the _WHAT?!_ " the kids in the R.V. asked, wondering if they heard correctly.

Sure enough, a big cannon popped up from the top of the R.V., and it was firing anvils!

"Woah, baby!" Keswick's kids shouted in unison.

Kitty, Molly, The Chief, Keswick and the twins ran screaming into the R.V. Once inside, Keswick asked "Do you how hard it's gonna be to r-reload that thing?"

Dudley can froast anything! In fact, he just froasted that said what all unlabeled buttons are for.

"You froasted _WHAT?!_ " Atin asked, wondering if he heard correctly.

"Dad, you probably shouldn't have done that." Max Puppy groaned.

"We should've seen that coming." Annabeth sighed

"By the way, what's up with Broly?" Dudley asked.

" _Molly!_ " Molly corrected him again.

"Is she posing for that new park statue or something?" Dudley wondered as he pressed another button.

We then see blueprints to the new park statue. It looked similar to Molly's pose but Picasso-like.

"No! She has to-Aah!" Kitty tried to explained but an anvil fell on her.

"Mommy! Are you okay?!" Summer asked, worried about Kitty.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kitty moaned in pain.

"What was Mom trying to say, Molly?" Max asked her.

"Was she trying to say you were posing for new park statue or do you have to pee?" George Puppy asked.

"GEORGE! You know we're not allowed to say stuff like that!" Annabeth reminded him.

"Sorry, Sweetie! My mouth slipped!" George apologized.

"Actually, he's right! I _really_ do!" Molly exclaimed, still trying to hold it in.

"Sorry, sis, but there's no bathroom in there." George told her.

"What do you know? There's one anvil left." Keswick said. "B-b-by the way, is Molly posing for that new park statue or something?"

"No! I have to-Oh forget it." Molly said.

Then the alarm went off, and it turned out that they getting intel that someone is stealing picnic baskets at Yellowbone Park.

"Is it Yogi Bear?" Summer asked.

"I don't think it's him." said Blossom.

A/N: Okay, I'm gonna skip to the part when they arrive at Yellowbone Park.

"We're here!" The Chief said as they arrived at Yellowbone Park.

"Come on, Dudley! We've got to find who's been stealing those picnic baskets." Kitty said as she got out of the R.V.

"Was I _unclear_ when I said I was never leaving the R.V.?" Dudley asked "I won't survive out here, Kitty. For it's barbaric and primitive."

"Looks like it's just up to me and the kids." Kitty sighed as the kids got out of the van.

"Whoa, whoa! You're not going anywhere, Molly! Whoops, I got that wrong!" Dudley said as he pulled Molly back to the van.

"But why?" Molly asked.

"Because I want you to keep me company." Dudley explained. "Froasted hot dog and orange juice?" He asked holding a hot dog and a glass of orange juice.

"Oh man..." Molly moaned.

A/N: Is Molly gonna hold it in that long? Stay tuned and find out!


End file.
